Behind The Door
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: Near honestly wasn't sure what he was hearing behind Mello and Matt's bedroom door. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I do own the idea for this ;D**

Near hadn't expected anything interesting to come out of today. To him, it was as normal as any other Saturday nothing different. He had woken up, went to get food even though he didn't eat any, and went directly to the play room for the rest of the late morning. Nothing new. Or so he thought.

The white haired boy had forgotten his dice in his room. Which was already strange because that was Near's favorite thing to play with so he always brought it with him. Maybe God was trying to tell him that he needed to go back past his room so he could learn something new. Near shrugged at the thought, whatever it was, all he wanted was his dice.

Passing his ways through the halls, most of the students avoiding him like he was the plague, he tried to keep out of the light of the windows. Even the slightest exposure burned his sensitive skin, and quiet frankly Near didn't have time to nurse his burnt skin to health. His finger was entangled with a lock of his snowy white hair and his other hand was hanging loosely at his side with a red robot dangling from it.

He turned and started trudging toward the end of one of the long halls, at the end of it was his bedroom door and right beside it was Matt and Mello's room. To be honest Near didn't mind having the two room beside him, what he did mind though was that they were so noisy.

Near passed beside their door but paused when he heard a rather loud thumping noise accompanied by a long groan. Near tilted his head, he knew it was rude to listen but he had never heard these sounds from the boy's room. More groans came from the room and along with that an "Oomph".

"Mello!" Near heard Matt shout at the feisty blonde. Near was still wondering what they were doing behind the closed door, but honestly, did he really want to know? "Mello! Seriously! You hand doesn't go _there!" _Matt said.

It took Near a few more minutes to figure what was going on, and when he did his eyes widened to an enormous size. His face was now sprinkled with a light pink. He was listening to Matt and Mello do…things!

"Yeah well," Mello spat back to Matt, "Your leg doesn't go here!" There was another noise and Mello made it clear that he had thrown Matt's leg off of _here. _Now, Near being the good little boy he was immediately rushed down the hall. He still couldn't believe that he had witnessed that.

Near was only eleven for God's sake. Sure he knew about all this stuff but it was still rather awkward to hear it. Swiftly and at an alarming pace for Near, the boy who refused to exorcise or even go outside for that matter, had made it to Roger's office in less than thirty seconds.

Without hesitation Near knocked on the office door. He heard the shuffling of papers and the creak of a chair as Roger got up. When the old man opened the door and took in the sight of Near, panting for breath, he knew that there was a problem.

"Near?" Roger questioned, tapping his fingers together. "Is everything alright?" Hopefully it wasn't another fight or something, Roger thought to himself. He had already messed with four of those just today and none of them surprisingly were started or even included Mello.

"No!" Near practically shouted, he was disturbed by what he had heard. "Matt and Mello are having sex!" Roger's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over Near's mouth, ignoring the weird looks from the passer-bys. Way to put it bluntly, Roger thought and removed his hand.

"Oh, um…we should go then," Roger stated, trying to sound heroic but failing horribly. They made a mad dash back to the 'double M's' room, Roger still wondering how Near even ran as fast as he did, being that the boy rarely ate and never exercised.

Once they reached the room they paused for a second. All they heard was a high pitched shriek, Mello, and another low groan, Matt. Roger being the good adult, cough, pervert, cough, and opened the door without knocking. What they saw was a sight all right.

Both boys were lying on the floor panting, red faced and tangled up in each other.

In Matt's right hand was a twister spinner.

Under them was a twister mat.

**A/N: Hehe…XD This idea came from talking with my friend. It wasn't even related to this but I was like eh Ima right bout this! Shyeah! So tell me what you think. I bet I fooled you guys! XD Perverts…:D Naw...I love you guys.**

**Reviews are better than lust filled games of twister!**


End file.
